


К вопросу о мезальянсах

by Jordano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: А можно реверс-АУ, чтобы Л. — крутой чиновник, а Майкрофт — скромный бобби в Скотланд-Ярде? А Шерлок?</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о мезальянсах

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m  
> Написано для WTF Mystrade 2015.

Довольно улыбнувшись, Майкрофт выделил нужное, сохранил файл и закрыл почту. Сведения, которые только что переслал ему информатор, поставили последнюю точку в деле, и завтра можно было с чистой совестью идти за ордером на арест и санкцией на обыск офиса и дома подозреваемого: на то, что они могли ничего не найти, Майкрофт оставлял два-три процента, не больше, да и в этом случае знал, где еще поискать, так что сегодня можно было заслуженно расслабиться и отдохнуть. Подняв голову от ноутбука, он глянул на Грега. 

 

Тот сидел на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и просматривал какую-то пачку бумаг, судя по всему, очередной рабочий отчет — и да, они оба не умели оставлять работу на работе, и потому это никогда и не было проблемой. Однако если начинал Грег с добросовестного внимательного чтения, от которого вернувшийся с час назад Майкрофт отвлек его только на пару секунд для поцелуя и рассеянного «привет», то сейчас его взгляд почти не перемешался по листу, да и губы он покусывал очень характерно — о чем-то глубоко задумавшись.

 

Некоторое время усталый, но довольный проделанной работой Майкрофт просто медитативно смотрел на эти губы, то сжимающиеся в тонкую линию, то расслабляющиеся и расцветающие неярким алым под нажимом скользящих по ним зубов, чувствуя, как медленно теплеет на душе и гораздо быстрее — ниже пояса. Уже больше недели они с Грегом почти не виделись, потому что он сам с головой погрузился в новое дело — то самое, которое только что почти закончил, — а Грег устраивал у себя какую-то грандиозную проверку, и в итоге они едва успевали поговорить и целомудренно проваливались в сон каждый на своей половине кровати. Трагедии в этом, конечно, не было, не подростки и не впервой, однако сейчас тело, отпущенное таки добившимся своего мозгом, кажется, решило взять реванш — но, собственно, Майкрофт и не возражал, особенно учитывая, что и Грег, кажется, уже не работал так напряженно.

 

Послушно расслабившись и позволив подсознанию еще некоторое время развлекаться, играя картинками того, что можно сделать с этими губами, Майкрофт не заметил, как взгляд Грега приобрел осмысленность, и очнулся только от серьезно произнесенного:   

 

  — Майк, я тебя очень прошу, завязывай со своими играми, — и в первые секунды искренне растерялся, не сообразив, что же такого ужасного Грег нашел в даже не высказанных легеньких эротических фантазиях. Потом, правда, понял, что речь шла не о них, и разочарованно выдохнул. От одной только мысли, что снова придется возвращаться к неприятному разговору, висок кольнуло головной болью, но Майкрофт не сдался сразу. Глубоко вдохнув, он взял себя в руки и ровно ответил: 

 

— Грегори, мы ведь уже говорили об этом. Я не могу и не хочу. И я не понимаю, как это может нанести вред тебе. Это моя жизнь, которая раньше не вызывала у тебя возражений. Зачем что-то менять?

 

Теперь разочарованно выдохнул уже Грег:

 

— Именно что говорили. И я тебе уже отвечал. А если тебя поймают? Если ты попадешься на очередной афере? Что тогда?

 

Майкрофт презрительно мотнул головой:

 

— Не говори глупостей! Если бы могли — поймали бы уже давно. Даже если что-то и всплывет, я не буду иметь к этому отношения или окажусь безвинной жертвой, я давно устелил соломой все, что только было можно, включая потолок, а если что-то и не сумел, у меня есть кого попросить о такой услуге. Я же не дурак!

 

Но Грега это не убедило: вскочив с дивана, он прошелся до окна, свернул к бару и налил себе выпить, не предложив Майкрофту. Кажется, все то время, что он невидяще смотрел в бумаги, Грег думал именно об этом и успел изрядно себя накрутить.

 

— Нет таких вещей, которые нельзя обнаружить, не мне тебе объяснять. Если пока не поймали — значит, не нашелся тот, кому это сильно понадобилось. Я буду избираться в этот раз, мне пообещали поддержку. А это означает публичную предвыборную кампания, прессу, статьи — как наши, так и чужие. О тебе известно давно, но друг-полицейский, стоящий на страже порядка — это одно, такое сейчас как раз в либеральную струю, а вот сожитель — коррумпированный полицейский под следствием — совершенно другое. Ни я, ни партия не можем себе этого позволить. Майкрофт, если я провалюсь с таким треском, на моей карьере и на мне самом можно будет поставить жирный крест!

 

Постаравшись не выдать раздражения — все эти «мне» и «нам» уже набили оскомину, да и повторение одного и того же надоело ужасно, — Майкрофт сполз в кресле ниже, раздвинув ноги, и ухмыльнулся с выражением, которое, он отлично знал, заводило Грега на раз-два:

 

— Детка, поверь, я сумею тебя прокормить!

 

— Не смешно! — Грег остановился и всем телом повернулся к любовнику, возмущенно раскинув руки, хотя и проследил непроизвольно за движением языка Майкрофта, когда тот облизал губы. — Чем я тогда буду заниматься? Сажать цветы? Вышивать крестиком? Или, может, ты хочешь детей, а я буду их воспитывать дома? Майк, я люблю свою работу, я не хочу, чтобы меня выкинули оттуда!

 

— А я люблю свою, — твердо ответил Майкрофт, сев прямо и отбросив все ужимки. — И не понимаю, почему должен бессмысленно жертвовать ею в угоду твоим беспочвенным страхам.

 

Проглотив, судя по выражению лица, первые пришедшие на язык слова, Грег только шумно вдохнул, обернулся вокруг свей оси,  в процессе поставив стакан, который до этого держал, на подоконник, и обеими руками встопорщил короткий ежик седых волос:

 

— Ну причем тут жертвы?!  Я что, прошу тебя выйти в отставку? Хочешь сидеть в своем пыльном кабинете, стуча на калькуляторе и обложившись листами с цифирьками, — да на здоровье! Я просто прошу воздержаться от твоих махинаций! Майкрофт, ты прикрываешь кражи в особо крупных за процент, ты это понимаешь? Махинации с налогами! Да откройся все — это будет воспринято даже хуже, чем если бы ты убил кого-нибудь!

 

Майкрофт скривился:

 

— Ничего не откроется. И неужели ты предпочел бы, чтобы я действительно убивал? Если «махинации», как ты выразился, настолько ужасны, скажи, что было бы для меня и тебя лучше: наркотрафик, проституция или организация уголовного преследования на заказ? — и он нарочито вежливо ухмыльнулся одной из самых гадких своих гримас. Не стоило так заводиться и затевать скандал, надо было просто удержать себя в руках, стерпеть, отшутиться, и Грег бы быстро остыл, а потом его можно было бы утащить в спальню и окончательно закрыть тему на ближайшие дни, однако сил сдержаться не хватило. Слишком надоели Майкрофту эти бесконечные просьбы и требования «прекратить свои игры» ради гипотетических выборов и призрачной вероятности раскрытия и провала.

 

— Зачем ты передергиваешь? — Грег зло плюхнулся на диван. — Для меня и для тебя было бы лучше, если бы ты вообще не совершал никаких преступлений. И особенно налоговых.

 

Майкрофт насмешливо хмыкнул.  

 

— Это ты у нас истинный патриот, который верен стране и короне, как и положено всякому правильному британскому чиновнику. А я пиетета к государственной власти не испытываю, уж прости. И я не краду — я возвращаю то, что у меня было отнято.

 

— Вы не были настолько богаты, — тихо возразил Грег.

 

— Не были, — согласился Майкрофт. — Но я мог бы достичь гораздо большего, если бы славная родина не решила, что сын за отца отвечает! Думаешь, я сидел бы в этом «пыльном кабинете» с этими «цифирьками», если бы смог доучиться в Оксфорде и сделать ту карьеру, которой хотел?!  Думаешь, я был бы простым бобби и слушал бы вопли идиота-начальника, который не обладает и десятой долей моего интеллекта?! Думаешь, я стал бы менять фамилию, которой гордился, и кромсать имя, превращая красивое, редкое и слишком заметное «Майкрофт» в плебейское «Майк»?!  Считаешь, я жил бы именно так, если бы не считался сыном террориста, не имея даже малейшего представления о фокусах папочки?!

 

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга: распаленный, тяжело дышащий Майкрофт, пытающийся совладать с собой, и, кажется, пристыженный, но не убежденный Грег. А потом Майкрофт опустил глаза, глубоко вдохнул и на пару тонов ниже закончил:

 

— Я никого не убил и не послужил причиной ничьей смерти, кроме откровенных скотов, этого двести раз заслуживавших. Я не лишал старушек и кормящих матерей последнего дохода, не отнимал кров и еду у детей и стариков. Единственный пострадавший от того, что я делаю — моя славная страна, но она должна мне, и я, по сути, возвращаю свое. Я не испытываю по этому поводу ни малейших угрызений совести и не буду испытывать впредь, как бы ты ни пытался внушить мне обратное. Я взрослый человек, Грег, меня не переделать.

 

На самом деле, Грегори вполне мог бы догадаться, чем так или иначе закончится подобный разговор, когда у Майкрофта иссякнут силы терпеть, переводить темы и мягко уходить из-под давления. Он знал его историю и знал причины — отлично знал, причем достаточно давно.

 

Майкрофт как раз заканчивал первый год обучения в Оксфорде, когда его отца, чиновника среднего уровня, игравшего не последнюю, хотя и далекую от главных, роль в Консервативной партии, арестовали по обвинению в содействии террористам: якобы он помогал ИРА в организации второго, заблаговременно раскрытого и потому предотвращенного, покушения на Маргарет Тетчер. Точно сказать, справедливым ли было обвинение и реально ли имело место участие отца в подготовке покушения, мог только кто-то из активных участников истории, а к ним Майкрофт доступа не имел, однако и мать, и он сам — позже, повзрослев и хорошо подумав — склонялись к версии, что и было, и имело. И это – после логичного периода отрицания – повергло Майкрофта в злое ошеломление, которое со временем трансформировалось в презрительное непонимание.

 

Отец всегда, сколько Майкрофт его помнил, был очень замкнутым и занятым человеком, совсем мало времени проводившим с семьей, а потому никакой особой близости между ним и сыновьями – да, кажется, и женой тоже, - никогда не ощущалось. Майкрофт, конечно, знал, что у него есть отец, и жил с ним в одном доме, однако никогда, если верить доступной памяти, не испытывал по этому поводу никаких особенных чувств. И уж тем более отец не делился со старшим сыном своими потаенными мыслями и желаниями – да почти никакими не делился, – а потому произошедшее стало таким потрясением и оставило столько вопросов: почему, для чего, какой смысл.

 

Правда, Майкрофт знал, что у них с Шерлоком по отцовской линии были какие-то корни из Ирландии, но даже бабка и дед почти всю свою жизнь прожили в окрестностях Лондона, не говоря уже об их сыне, а потому неожиданное желание отца пожертвовать всем, вплоть до жизни, и не только своей, ради неоднозначной в моральном плане борьбы далекой во всех смыслах родины за независимость, выглядело совершенно непонятно – и это даже не касаясь выбранных средств.

 

Нет, следование идеалам и желание служить им вплоть до самопожертвования и прочих экзальтаций Майкрофт понять вполне мог — и, к счастью, только понять, потому как папочка своей жизнью сделал ему великолепную прививку от собственного идеализма, — а вот чего он категорически понять не мог, так это подростково-максималистского желания получить все и сразу: и семью, имевшуюся хотя бы по факту, и домашний уют, который мать искренне и добросовестно создавала,  и свершение подвигов. С момента, как  он смог более или менее обдумать ситуацию, и до нынешнего времени Майкрофт придерживался одного и того же мнения: если ты хочешь подвигов, ты должен быть один. Он так и не смог принять не само преступление отца (пафос борьбы за свободу против захватчиков и даже праведную месть за погибших родных – это мать как-то во время очередной попытки найти причины вспомнила, что вроде бы какой-то дальний родственник отца умер в тюрьме во время знаменитой голодовки 1981 года – это Майкрофту было примерно понятно, а желание сделать жизнь настоящей и наполненной чем-то кроме серой обычности так и вообще было близко как ничто другое), а то, что отец женился и завел детей. Даже если припадок идеализма случился с ним уже после того, как на свет появились оба сына, он должен был развестись, уйти, разорвать все связи и отношения с семьей, чтобы преступления отца — если и не любящего, то по крайней мере, не отказавшегося от этого статуса — не пали на детей. Но, увы.

 

После того, как отца арестовали, мать пребывала в растерянном отчаянии, то и дело отправляясь на допросы, а Майкрофта отчислили из Оксфорда. Тринадцатилетний Шерлок тогда учился в хорошей — просто отличной, без излишней скромности, — школе, и его отчислили тоже, неделей позже. И если отчисление Шерлока можно было списать на его выходки — высокий интеллект неудачно сочетался с упрямым демонстративным характером, что приводило к показательным (остроумным, но слишком через край и без границ) акциям, конфликтам с одноклассниками и учителями и многим другим сложностям, а про Майкрофта можно было сказать, что он действительно виноват — ударил другого студента за потоки провоцирующей грязи в адрес своей семьи, а тот пошел да пожаловался администрации, то последующие отказы во всех серьезных школах и университетах, куда Майкрофт пытался обращаться, дабы найти место себе и брату, ни на какие их собственные прегрешения списать было нельзя. Кто-то следил за тем, чтобы дети политического преступника не получили ни малейшей возможности пойти по его стопам, приблизившись хоть к чему-то серьезному. Позже Майкрофт нашел, как это называлось — стеклянный потолок. Именно его он ощутил тогда: незаметная, но непреодолимая граница, разделяющая «возможно» и «невозможно», «может быть» и «никогда». Никто не объявлял ничего официально, к Майкрофту Холмсу применялись все те же законы, что и к сотням тысяч британцев, однако на любую свою попытку подняться чуть выше, чем планка среднего уровня, он получал отказ — вежливый, обоснованный и совершенно непоколебимый.

 

Единственным местом, где его документы и его самого приняли, стал полицейский колледж, и Майкрофт до сих пор не знал, то ли просто так вышло, то ли это было иронией человека, ведущего его дело: сын преступника пошел учиться защищать закон. Как бы то ни было, его зачислили. Шерлока же пришлось определить в самую обычную школу поблизости — а Майрофту, вопреки всему, взяться за свои старые учебники и воспоминания, потому что оставить талантливого и упертого братца один на один с толпой идиотов, жаждущих сломать его, превратив в себе подобного, он не мог.

 

Как-то они это пережили. Шерлок, после того как братья нашли общий язык и свой стиль взаимодействия, оказался замечательным учеником, достаточно быстро перешедшим к самостоятельным занятиям, начальная учеба самого Майкрофта, включая обязательные месяцы патрульным, к его вящей, если не сказать слегка истеричной радости, тоже закончились, и встал вопрос о том, что делать дальше.

 

Отделы убийств или сексуальных преступлений Майкрофт отверг сразу — слишком сильную брезгливость вызывала мысль об осмотре тел или рассказах зареванных жертв. Работа с несчастными детьми тоже не привлекала. Оставались экономические преступления — и Майкрофт прошел стандартную подготовку (весьма слабую, надо сказать), а потом и поступил на службу туда, превратив поначалу учебники по бухучету и аудиту в свои настольные книги, а заодно и записавшись на соответствующие курсы. И дело на удивление пошло: разбираться в хитросплетениях финансовых потоков и путей их утекания оказалось интересно, никаких неприятных контактов с убитыми или страдающими за редким исключением не предвиделось, и все было бы хорошо, если бы не одно но: попытавшиеся было нерешительно распуститься надежды Майкрофта на карьерный рост — ведь с момента осуждения отца прошли годы — растаяли очень быстро. Он мог раскрывать какие угодно сложные и важные дела, мог консультировать коллег с других территорий, мог сберегать фантастические суммы казне — но единственное, что получал взамен, это устную похвалу и редкую премию. Начальники один за одним уходили на повышение, изредка даже благодаря его и нередко вспоминая, когда оказывались в тупике, сам же Майкрофт сидел на одном и том же месте, начиная понимать, что ничего еще не закончилось и проклятие отца так и не забыто.

 

Отчасти работа утешала: разматывание сложных клубков растрат и хищений, зашифрованных в столбиках безличных цифр, давало приятную и полезную работу уму, позволяя на время забыть о недоступных возможностях и давящей злости, а через некоторое время Майкрофт пристрастился к еще одному развлечению, начав после раскрытия дела прикидывать, а каким образом обвиняемому этого раскрытия можно было бы избежать. Однако все эти прикидки поначалу были сугубо гипотетическими, пока однажды  Шерлок, слушая его очередной рассказ о найденной в ходе расследования шикарно хитрой схеме ухода от налогообложения, не фыркнул:

 

— Слушай, так ты сам мог бы зарабатывать на этом столько же, если не больше, да еще и надежнее!

 

И что-то дернуло Майкрофта вместо правильной отповеди о незыблемости закона и порядка спросить:

 

— Как, например? — и получить в ответ достаточно неплохую, хотя и не совсем безопасную комбинацию.

 

— Это было бы забавно: возвращать одной рукой, а забирать другой. Прямо под носом. Ну согласись! — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, всегда имевший склонность к авантюризму, и Майкрофт всерьез задумался: а ведь действительно, это было бы забавно. И увлекательно: побывать с другой стороны и совершить идеальное преступление не только в уме. И иронично. И, возможно, это помогло бы избавиться от душившей его все сильнее из-за неизбывности и невыраженности злости: отомстить. И, хорошенечко все обдумав, Майкрофт решился.

 

Первая его схема была простой, давала совсем небольшую прибыть и стоила пары унизительнейших приступов паники от мысли, что ее кто-то раскроет. Но никто ничего даже  не заметил — и дальше дела пошли лучше.

 

В итоге через некоторое время у Майкрофта были доходы, которые почти на порядок превосходили все, что могла бы предложить ему полиция при любом развитии карьеры, потрясающе интересная игра и сладкое, хоть и не совсем безупречное ощущение мести: он все равно сумел стать кем-то и выбраться из болота, которое было ему уготовано. Никаких угрызений совести Майкрофт не испытывал: у него был ряд принципов, и он не лгал Грегу, когда говорил, что никого не убивал и не обворовывал стариков и матерей с детьми — сфера здравоохранения и соцобслуживания всегда были для них с Шерлоком табу (конечно, без Шерлока не обошлось, потому что тот просто не мог пропустить такое интересное и доходное развлечение, соображал замечательно быстро, да и то, что они, меняя с бессильного горя фамилии, решили взять разные, серьезно упрощало многие вещи, не давая легкой возможности связать между собой Шермана Сильвера и Майка Трейси). Тем более что даже неприкосновенность социальных объектов оставляла огромный простор для других доходных манипуляций и схем, да и на реальную, а не формальную благотворительность шла немалая доля их доходов.

 

Майкрофт как раз заинтересовался идеей своего влияния, возможностей его применения и упрочения (от него, его молчания и помощи зависело немало вполне влиятельных людей), когда в его жизни появился Грег — невероятно красивый и обаятельный, неожиданно прямой, не похожий ни на кого, с кем Майкрофт раньше имел дело. Не последний человек в тогдашнем Министерстве социальной защиты, Грегори Лестрейд частным порядком — по рекомендации майкрофтова начальства, конечно, — консультировался с ним по щекотливому и непубличному вопросу растрат в подконтрольном ведомстве.

 

Дело разрешилось непросто, но успешно, за время совместной работы Майкрофт и Грег успели заинтересоваться друг другом (удивляясь про себя, как такому открытому человеку, не умевшему или не считавшему нужным скрывать эмоции, удалось сделать карьеру в политике, Майкрофт несколько раз ловил на себе откровенно восхищенные взгляды Грега, когда в порыве вдохновения объяснял ему найденный ответ или указывал на очередного замешанного в растратах), взаимно заметить этот интерес, и когда в конце Грег пригласил Майкрофта отпраздновать успех ужином в ресторане, а потом и настоящим бразильским кофе у него дома, тот не стал делать вид, что не понимает.

 

Грег оказался хорош собой во всем смыслах, в том числе и в постели: внимательный, страстный, понимающий и отзывчивый любовник, о котором только можно было мечтать. Он первым позволил Майкрофту взять себя, изгнав из комнаты всякий призрак неравенства их положений и способных зацепиться за него ассоциаций и получив немалое удовольствие, а потом они поменялись, и это тоже вышло отлично. Утром Майкрофт приятно позавтракал в его компании, выпил-таки чудесного кофе и ушел, положив в карман визитку — совсем не такую, какую получил в первое знакомство — и услышав обещание позвонить, на которое вежливо кивнул, ни на секунду не поверив. Красивая история, красивый мужчина, приятный эпизод для того, чтобы вспомнить в старости — Майкрофт знал, что сказки бывают, но остаются таковыми, только если их вовремя закончить.

 

Поэтому он искренне удивился, услышав через неделю звонок от Грега. Тот извинялся, что не позвонил раньше, уверяя, что был в важной и срочной поездке заграницей, и предлагал встретиться. Сначала Майкрофт засомневался — согласие означало бы, что история не закончится так, как должна, рискуя пойти по неприятному сценарию, — однако потом решил, что порция хорошего секса с шикарным мужчиной ему не повредит и грех отказываться от того удовольствия, которое само плывет в руки, кажется, совершенно бесплатно. А немного подумав, признал, что даже если бы какая-то плата и потребовалась — какие-нибудь дополнительные консультации, оценка людей и их правдивости, советы, мало ли что еще — он, пожалуй, не счел бы ее бессмысленной тратой сил. И он согласился встретиться, с удивлением обнаружив, что Грег привез его не к себе или в номер отеля, а в оперу, к которой Майкрофт питал слабость, как-то мельком упомянутую в их разговоре. Так или иначе, несмотря на все старания Майкрофта держать дистанцию, чуть меньше чем через год они съехались и обнаружили, что у них неплохо получается совместно сосуществовать. И правда о Майкрофте — вся или почти вся, — которую тот во внезапном приступе искренности решил рассказать Грегу, и то, что она мало что внешне изменила между ними, послужило лишним тому подтверждением.

 

Вот только сравнительно недавнее намерение Грега избираться в Парламент изрядно подпортило им совместную жизнь.

 

Нет, были в нем, конечно, и положительные моменты: например, когда не успевавший вернуться к нужному времени Грег попросил его принять у курьера присланные для согласования макеты предвыборных листовок, сунувший туда нос Майкрофт так завелся от шикарно сделанных фотографий, что как мальчишка дрочил прямо в гостиной с листовкой в руке, а пришедший Грег застал его за этим, и они полдня не могли выйти из спальни. Но общей неприятности ситуации это не перевешивало: их привычную размеренную жизнь все чаще нарушали такие вот разговоры. Как сейчас, когда они, оба распаленные ссорой, застыли в разных концах комнаты.

 

И неизвестно, чего еще они могли бы наговорить сгоряча, потому что Майкрофт чувствовал, что ни капли не успокоился, даже высказав наконец то, что хотелось, и вернув контроль над собой, да и Грег откровенно разозлился, — если бы у Майкрофта не зазвонил телефон.

 

— Приветствую своего прозорливого братца! — выдала трубка довольным голосом Шерлока. — Ты был прав, ко мне приходил тот, о ком мы говорили. Предложил обсудить дело. Мне показалось, что он дозрел. Приедешь? Решать надо быстро.

 

— Отлично. Через полчаса, — согласился Майкрофт и, отключившись, поднялся из кресла, постаравшись сдержать довольную хищную ухмылку, чтобы не нервировать и так раздраженного Грега. — Я сейчас ухожу. Не хочу с тобой ругаться. Я такой, как есть, Грегори, и другим не буду. Ты знаешь, какой я, и узнал это не только что. Ты мне нужен. А нужен ли я тебе — такой, какой есть? Или, возможно, все изменилось, и теперь тебе требуется правильный фон для предвыборных плакатов? Я точно не смогу им быть. Подумай — и о том, что тебе действительно нужно, и о том, что взрослых людей не переделаешь. Вернусь вечером. Пока.

 

И вышел за дверь, оставив Грега сидеть, устало спрятав лицо в ладонях.


End file.
